sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The stones of balance
At the beginning of time two opposite forces began to fight, they weren't good and evil because they didn't existed, they were order and chaos, the first symbolized by the stones of balance, order meant stability, intellect and law, but at the same time it was a force that represented death and darkness, while chaos was symbolized by the chaos emeralds, chaos was a brutal and unpredictable force, but was bringer of life and light. at the end, the battle finished in a draw and the seven emeralds of chaos and the seven stones of balance scattered at the opposite sides of the universe. the emeralds finished in the hands of us humans and mobians, while the stones of balance finished in the hands of the equians, an alien population. the stones the seven stones of balance, differently from the diamond shaped chaos emeralds, look like round, grey stones impossible to distinguish one from another. As the emeralds are "controlled" by the master emerald the stones are controlled by the book of balance, a chiseled stone table with a mirror on it (so why it's called book?). The seven stones are intelligent and is impossible to harness any power from them if some conditions are absent. They will active only if somebody loses something very important (no, not the keys or your nintendo game) like a limb, the sight or a special person. And the stones will give to the user a power that matches what you lost, oh, and the loss must be unintentional. for example: you lost an eye? The other one will be able to see much better than usual, like seeing auras or maybe shooting lasers. in the case of the loss of a person they will give a power depending on the sensation that the loss of that person made you feel, if you were angry they will boost your strenght, sad, dark powers... etc, etc... super transformation the super transformation works only if a person possesses all the stones of balance and the book of balance, the person must ask to the book if they can harness its power, if the book agrees (and rarely agrees) will give you the full power of balance, this power is extendable to masses of people, albeit reducing its full potential, and gives to the user a red fiery aura and a "sick" look, like very pale skin or red eyes. The offensive power of the balance is inferior to the chaos emeralds, but makes the user capable of unimaginable magic, like some kind of god. Things like resurrecting people, petrifying, causing lightning storms, are all possible thanks to the power of order, so, Cosmo will be still alive if somebody with the power of the stones of balance was there. But unfortunately the stones power consumes the user, much faster than how much the emeralds do, this makes their use problematic. And the user must have an incredible willpower, because the stones are intelligent, and will turn their user into a puppet if he or she is not careful! differently from the chaos emeralds that harvest energy from emotions and feelings, the stones o balance do the same from logic and well... Order, much a person is charismatic and able to extend his will to the others, and himself, much he or she will be powerful when using these artifacts. Relationship with chaos emeralds. people that used many times the power of order, or that have been "helped" by the stones, will suffer the contact with chaos energy, and creatures that use chaos energy (like Shadow) will suffer the contact with order energy, the symptoms include nausea, terrible scorches where the opposite energy hit you, bursting into flames, and even dying. Category:Items Category:Magical Abilities